


Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 2

by 04ijordan



Series: Goku Black in Hell [2]
Category: Deagonball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Goku Black is followed by a mysterious green metallic warrior who believes Goku Black will never live up to his legacy





	Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 2

After killing several other targets, Cell locates Goku Black at hell, where Cell has caught Goku Black's power level. Goku Black then decides to go after cell for fun but Cell escapes with Dr. Gero's help. Inside hell, Dr. Gero reprograms Cell not to wake up until Age 790. Demons arrive then start a battle with Goku Black that ensues. The Demons also chases him, but he escapes. Gowasu reveals that Goku Black and Zamasu's actions merely delayed the Tournament of Power, and that his plan is to eradicate all mortals when Goku Black and Zamasu begin their nuclear attack on the future timeline. Goku Black orders the Guide to take him to see King Yemma. Goku Black threatens to kill him if the Guide refuses. The Guide calls Goku Black's bluff but agrees to take them after some random orgs orders him to.  
Meanwhile, at hell, Goku Black demands King Yemma to let him go but King Yemma. The Demons arrive too late to stop Cell from being activated, and the machines begin attacking the demons. Goku Black is mortally wounded by Cell. The Cell and the Goku Black fight each other. By the time of this fight it takes place the same time Goku first transforms into the ultra instinct sign transformation against Jiren, meanwhile when Cell gains a new Golden Form (similar to frieza's). Cell severely damages Goku Black, then goes after Dr. Gero. Cell pursues Dr. Gero through hell, but it becomes trapped when a particle accelerator, gero built is activated and the magnetic field bonds Cell to the accelerator. Meanwhile when Goku transforms into the ultra instinct sign transformation against Jiren, Goku Black transform into his form as well. Goku Black, unable to control his outer functions of his new found power but still consciously aware, attacks Golden form Cell before Cell convinces him to join him so they can take over hell. Shortly after they leave, Cell's system reboots.

Just as he is about to attack, the rebooted Cell arrives and crashes into Goku Black, who is able to move out of the way in time. Goku Black holds off his own against Golden Cell, then Cell, he hides underground for now until he can grow back to his adult, humanoid self. With Goku Black wondering where he went and what that machine did to him


End file.
